


Grateful Part 2

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: In Grateful Part 1, we had John unloading some angst, in Part 2 we have fluff, fluff, and more fluff!TenRoseForeverandever is an amazing beta!  So all mistakes are mine!!I do have more stories planned for this series (especially from the wonderful prompts I have received!), real life just likes to butt in! LOL  Thanks for reading and commenting!!





	

Grateful Part 2

  

"Mum! Did you tell Dad about my tie?"

Rose made her way up the stairs to the bathroom Chloe and Tim shared. She smiled as she watched her son attempt to style his hair like John's. _Her son._ Rose loved saying those words along with _her daughters_. 

"Yes, love, I told him. He is on his way now." She came up behind him and took over working his hair into disarrayed spikes. "I could help you with it." 

Tim scrunched his nose. "I know you could but I like the way Dad does it. His ties always look so..." 

"Classic but with a bit of flare that sticks it to the man." 

"Exactly!"

Sighing with nothing but affection for Tim, Rose washed the gel off her hands. "You don't even _need_ to wear a tie today." 

"Yes, I do. It's a big day today. Gotta look my best!" 

Before Rose could say anything else, Jenny came out of her room. "Mum, can you help me? I've tried to get this clasp to work but my nails are too short." 

"Of course, darling. Turn around." 

As Rose secured the necklace around Jenny's neck, an image of Jenny one year ago today popped into her mind. No longer was she a shy wallflower who hid behind hoodies and bangs. Rose had taken so much joy in watching Jenny come into her own. The two had become close and Rose cherished the relationship. 

"Mummy! Come here, please!" 

Ever since Rose had checked the kids out of school for the appointment at the courthouse, it was one thing after another. Someone needed something. There were days when going from being a single mum of one kid to a co-parent of three kids really wore her down, but she wouldn't change one second of it. They were a family and today Chloe would legally become a Noble. 

Rose stopped halfway down the stairs to push back the tears. Just as the relationship between herself and Jenny had flourished, so had the relationship between John and Chloe. Her little girl was finally getting to experience the love of a father who truly adored her. The more one-on-one time father and daughter spent together, the less Chloe had to see Dr. Pond. 

"Mummy!" 

Chloe's shout brought Rose from her thoughts and she rushed the rest of the way down the stairs. 

"What is it, Chloe?"

Her seven-year-old was pacing before the front door with her tiny hands folded behind her back, her blonde ponytail swinging. "Call Daddy. We are going to be _late_!" The sound of a car door closing brought instant relief to the little girl. "Finally!" 

Chloe threw open the door, jumped down the front steps and barreled into John. His surprised 'oof' was covered by her shout. "Today's the day! I'm gonna be Chloe Noble!!" 

John picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek with an exaggerated smack. "Right you are, princess! Let me run in and fix your brother's tie and we'll be on our way." 

Chloe slid out of John's grasp mumbling something that resembled 'boys' and headed into the house. All Rose could do was laugh as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been one year. One year since she met this wonderful man and her heart still skipped a beat every time she saw him. She hoped that would never stop. 

"Hello, Doc-" 

Her words were cut off by John's lips. This was not a simple 'welcome home' kiss. This was a sensual, we-definitely-shouldn't-be-doing-this-on-the-front-porch kiss. That didn't stop her from opening her mouth at his tongue's insistence. Rose felt every ounce of his love fill her until she was near bursting. When the need for oxygen became apparent, John pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. 

"Wow, um, wh-what was that for? Not that 'm complainin'." 

"I just wanted to give my beautiful wife a kiss. Let me go help Tim and then we can go." 

One classically, rebellious tie fix later, the family made their way out to the Range Rover. Jenny held out her hands for the keys and John closed his fist around them. 

"Why don't I let you drive us home from the courthouse?" 

"Ugh, no! Mum said I could drive!" 

"Mum did _not_." Rose interjected from inside the vehicle. "C'mon, Jenny, everyone's excited to get there. We can take a longer route home that way you can practice more." 

" _Fine_." 

John rolled his eyes as he climbed in the driver's seat. He turned to Rose as he started the car. "I blame you for her cheekiness, you know." 

"I honestly don't know how you can sit there and say that with a straight face. You're middle name is cheeky." 

"Hmph." 

Thankfully the drive was short. Chloe was radiating so much energy, Rose was certain the Range Rover was going to fly off into orbit. Before Rose was even out of the car, Chloe was already out her door, grabbing John's hand. The pair bounced on the balls of their feet and continued to do so all the way to the courtroom. 

The beginning of the proceedings all happened in a blur to Rose. She didn't understand most of the jargon, just the part where signing the papers would make John Chloe's father. 

When the barrister placed the forms in front of John and Rose, Chloe jumped up from the bench where she sat with Jenny and Tim. "Wait for me! Wait for me!" 

Everyone in the courtroom watched as she ran up to the front and climbed up into John's lap and picked up a pen from the desk. "Okay, I'm ready." 

A collective 'aww' echoed around the room. Rose smiled apologetically at Chloe, ready to tell her that she didn't get to sign the forms, that just the adults sign, when the barrister spoke up.

"Okay, Miss Tyler. Let your mum and dad sign first then you can sign right below them, alright?" 

"Are you sure?" Rose asked quietly as she could. The barrister looked back at the judge before looking back at Rose, smiling. 

John signed with a flourish before passing over the papers to Rose, a loving smile on his face as he bounced Chloe on his knee. Rose choked out a laugh that was mixed with tears and signed her name. She slid the papers over to her daughter. Tongue out in concentration, Chloe signed her new name: Chloe Jacqueline Noble. 

"Congratulations!" 

Rose watched as John stood up with Chloe in his arms, holding their daughter tight. She tried to hold back her tears but knew it was in vain when the barrister handed her a tissue. 

"Thank you..." 

"Idris. And it's my pleasure, Mrs. Noble." 

Rose was making her way over to John and Chloe when the judge cleared his throat. 

"On to the next order of business." Rose motioned for John and Chloe to come with her when the next words out of the judge's mouth stopped her. "For the record of the court, Doctor Noble, state your intent." 

"Yes, sir. I would like to petition for another adoption order." 

Rose was mystified as she looked at her husband. She met his eyes and he just smiled and looked over her shoulder. She spun around to see what he was looking at and her heart leapt up into her throat. Jenny and Tim stood there smiling. 

As soon as it finally clicked into place, Rose began crying and not the nice, quiet crying. Ugly crying... that's the only way she could describe it. This was really happening. She held her arms open and Jenny and Tim ran to her. 

"Oh my God, you both want this?" Rose had to ask. Secretly, she had been longing to adopt Jenny and Tim, to legally become their mum, but she had understood why they hadn't asked. They had had a loving mother. Even though Tim didn't really remember her since he was two when she passed, they'd had a life with Romana as a family. Rose did not want to intrude on the bond between them. 

Jenny pulled back to look at Rose. "Yep." She popped the 'p' just like her dad. "Me and Tiny Tim here talked about it and we love our mother and we always will, but we love you too. Mum gave us life and you gave us our life back after we lost her. We can never thank you enough." 

"But we want to start." Tim spoke up. "Will you adopt us, Mum?" 

"Nothin' would make me happier." A whisper was all Rose could manage as she swiped away tears colored with mascara. Jenny and Tim whooped in delight and embraced Rose again. 

A loud sniff brought the hugging trio back to reality. They turned their heads as one to see John, still holding Chloe, attempt to dry his eyes. Rose broke away from the kids and walked over to her husband. He stood and placed Chloe on the ground before grabbing both of Rose's hands in his. 

"When?" Rose had so many questions but that was the one the made the cut. 

"I had the social worker start on this the week after we filed for Chloe's adoption order. Is this really okay?" 

She nodded. Resting her forehead against John's chest, she took a deep breath to calm her tears. Two breaths later, she was ready. She turned to see Idris, whose eyes seemed suspiciously damp, setting the papers on the desk. 

John ran his hand down Rose's back as he stepped past her to sign his name. He smiled his little boy smile as he held the pen out for her. She returned the smile with her own tongue-touched one and signed with a giggle. 

"Now, you two sign." Chloe ordered her siblings to do as she did and, as everyone was prone to do, they listened to her. 

Thankfully, John finished up with the barrister and judge as Rose was too overwhelmed to do anything but hold on to her children. 

"I love you all. So very much." 

"And we love you, Mummy." Chloe grabbed onto her hand and pulled. "Now, let's get Daddy and go celebrate!"

The Noble family made their way out of the courthouse and walked out to a waiting crowd. Donna and her family, Wilf, Harriet, and Sarah Jane cheered. Everyone took turns embracing each other. 

"What are you all doing here?" John asked, bewildered. 

"You think we were gonna miss this, spaceman?" Donna shook her head in exasperation at her brother. "Come on, now. Martha and Mickey are already at the restaurant. We rented out the banquet room." 

Everyone piled into their personal vehicles, but Rose stopped John outside of theirs. 

"What is it, love?" 

She surprised him by pulling him down to a full-blown snog. He responded enthusiastically, completely indifferent to the fact that they were in public. She pulled back to take in much needed air. 

"What was that for?" 

"I just wanted to give my beautiful husband a kiss." She pressed a series of small kisses to his lips. "C'mon. Give Jenny the keys and let's go." 

John groaned. "I was hoping you'd forgotten." 

Rose looked over to their oldest daughter bouncing in the driver's seat and laughed. "No chance of that happenin'." 

"You wanna teach her, Mum?" 

"Um, John? I don't know how to drive either." 

He sighed, but Rose knew there was no heat behind it. "Nothing for it then. Guess I'm just gonna have to teach all _three_ of my girls to drive. Come on, my love." 

John handed Rose into the back passenger side before climbing in the front side. As he began giving Jenny instructions, Rose thought about the many paths her life could have taken. Even though her journey began in hell, Rose Tyler Noble could not have been more grateful for the outcome.

 

 

 

 


End file.
